Disease resistance is an important objective of the genetic engineering of crop plants. Numerous fungi and bacteria are serious pests of common agricultural crops. One method of controlling diseases has been to apply antimicrobial organic or semiorganic chemicals to crops. This method has numerous, art-recognized problems. A more recent method of control of microorganism pests has been the use of biological control organisms which are typically natural competitors or inhibitors of the troublesome microorganisms. However, it is difficult to apply biological control organisms to large areas, and even more difficult to cause those living organisms to remain in the treated area for an extended period. Still more recently, techniques in recombinant DNA have provided the opportunity to insert into plant cells cloned genes which express antimicrobial compounds. This technology has given rise to additional concerns about eventual microbial resistance to well-known, naturally occurring antimicrobials, particularly in the face of heavy selection pressure, which may occur in some areas. Thus, a continuing effort is underway to express naturally occurring antimicrobial compounds in plant cells directly by translation of single structural gene.
However, the use of such techniques gives rise to further problems. Crop plants are sources of sugars, starches, proteins, oils, fibers, and other raw materials. Genetic engineers would also like to modify, and often to enhance, the production of those natural plant products. Unfortunately, plant cells can only produce large quantities of a few cellular components at a time. If they are producing high levels of storage proteins, it is difficult for them to also produce high levels of antifungal compounds. Thus, genetic engineers face a quandary in designing advanced plant systems with existing molecules for protein quality enhancement and disease resistance which require concurrent high-level expression of multiple genes.